Of Destiny and Time
by Paladin of Farore
Summary: Camelot's fate hangs in the balance as three time travelers arrive, intent on stopping the evil alliance of Morgana, Mordred, and Morgause. Now Merlin must align himself with those from the future, if he is to save the present, and fulfill his destiny.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Merlin story; I've absolutely fallen in love with the show so I've decided to write for it. This will be a time travel story, which is my favorite kind to write. Pairings will be canon (sorry slash fans), please enjoy!  
LINEBREAK **

Three young people darted through the thick underbrush of Camelot's great forest, their way illuminated only by the scarce amount of moonlight that managed to pierce its way through the ancient tangle of trees. All three were exhausted, their faces coated in sweat, their pants the only sound in the otherwise silent wood.

At the head of the pack jogged a bright eyed girl. She wore a cloak of the deepest blue, a leather bag hung from her shoulder, and her dark black hair was pulled into a single long braid. Her mode of was dress was greatly contrasted by that of her companions, who were dressed in full combat armor, with steel plates that covered an under layer of chainmail. One was male, the other female.

The armored girls face was stony and determined. Her hair was a bright blonde, and whipped behind her as she ran. The boy, her brother, wore a much lighter face, though with the same determination. With a puff of breath he blew a curled strand of his owns much darker hair from his eyes.

Many hours passed as the trio journeyed through the woods, the already setting sun finished its descent into the horizon, and the moon took its place, full and gleaming. The edge of the forest came into sight, and they briefly left the shelter of the trees. Far in the distance the castle of Camelot glittered like a jewel, the tiny lights of city around it adding to its luster.

They stared at it for a moment, and then retreated into the trees. Coming together in a small clearing, the three of them settled down for a long needed the rest, lying back against the rough trunks of the trees. The armored boy quickly gathered a small pile of loose twigs and sticks. He pulled a flint from his belt and a dusty stone from the ground. Kneeling beside the pile he began to strike them together, gazing up at the robed girl as he did so.

"Couldn't you just do this, Rowena?" he asked hopefully. She had the means to do it much faster. Rowena shook her head absently, staring out into the distance, lost in thought.

"I can't, any magic I use may give our presence away. No one can know we're here. Not yet."

"It's been a while since you've done it manually eh, Tom?" his armored sister teased quietly, a playful smile gracing her lips despite the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Well of course it has 'graine," Tom replied, calling her by her most hated nickname. He looked down at his work, glaring at the sparks that refused to take. "I've never really need to considering I hang around with a girl who can literally think flames into existence."

After several minutes of trying, Tom finally managed to ignite the tinder, and a tiny blaze burst into life, bringing light and warmth to the tired travelers. The siblings stripped off their armor, which had long ago grown cumbersome. Alongside the armor they laid their weapons, beautifully crafted swords that were now covered in nicks and dings from their most recent uses.

For what seemed like hours they sat in silence, contemplating their next course of action. Had they landed in the right place? Time was a fickle thing, and if it turned out that they'd arrived in the wrong period, they had no way of trying again. No second chances. No room for mistakes.

"What do we do now?" Ygraine asked the question they'd all been thinking. "Can you tell if we're in the right time period, Ro'?"

"Yes," Rowena replied confidently, taking gulp of the cool night air. "I can feel it, we're where we need to be." There was a pregnant pause. "I'm going to see Kilgharrah," she said standing up, placing her bag on the ground. Both her friends' heads turned to her in an instant.

"Why?" they demanded in unison.

"Because," she answered. "He knows things, he's near omniscient. His intentions maybe selfish, but he can still offer guidance if he's persuaded properly."

"We're coming with you,' Tom told her, clambering to his feet, pulling the final armor piece from his shoulder, leaving him in a simple tunic and breeches. Ygraine nodded in agreement, moving to rise as well.

"No," Rowena told them sternly. "We can't all sneak into the castle at once, we'll be found. And besides, you both need rest, you're exhausted." Her eyes flashed towards Ygraine. "I know for a fact you haven't slept in at least two days."

"I'm fine," the blonde girl insisted irritably. The old girl gave her a pointed look. Ygraine groaned.

"Fine," she said, lying back in the moist grass. "But you'd better wake me when me when you get back, I don't want to be left out of the loop." Rowena nodded. Tom sank back to the ground, and laid beside his sister, letting his weariness take him. Taking a long, deep breath, Rowena stepped out of the forest, and lifted the hood of her robe to conceal her face.

Wind whistled across the plain as she walked, stinging her dark blue eyes. The elevation slowly rose as she went, and before long she walking up a hill, at the top of which stood the great gates of Camelot. Rowena felt herself take a sharp breath as she stepped onto the cobblestone road that led into the city. She couldn't be seen, not by anyone. It could ruin everything.

The streets of the town were unusually busy for this time of night. Servants moved in groups carrying out various errands, and others escorted elegant horses in expensive saddles towards the stables. A banquet was going on, and its exalted guests could be nothing less than royalty. Under normal circumstances her curiosity would have gotten the better of her, and she would rush to discover who the visitors were, but now was not the time.

Rowena lowered her head and kept her eyes on the ground, pushing towards her destination. Miraculously she wasn't stopped by anyone, and within ten minutes of travel she stood at the top of a huge set of spiral stairs, leading down into a dark cavern. She took the blazing torch from the wall, and her hands shook nervously. Never before had she met with someone like the dragon, who was just as mysterious as he was powerful. The stairs ended, and she entered the monstrous cavern. Before her was an empty stone platform.

"Kilgharrah!" she called, her voice reverberating around the cave. At first nothing happened, but then with a loud swoosh the great dragon soared down from the upper tiers of the cavern, his chain of bondage rattling as he flew. He briefly unfurled his massive black wings, and then turned his attention to the young girl, his gold eyes scanning her.

"Why have you come to me, young Witch," he hissed quietly. "I do not enjoy being awoken from my slumber."

"Please, ancient one," she pleaded with him. "I've come to request your help." The dragon gave her an odd look.

"Why would I give my aid, young one? Who are you to me?"

"I… I don't know," she stuttered, trying to think of a response. "I suppose you'll have to tell me." She lowered her hood, revealing her face to the dragon for the first time. His eyes met hers and Rowena felt as though she was being searched, body, mind and soul, she couldn't help but shudder. And then the dragon gave what was unmistakably a smirk.

"Ah, a time traveler," he mused. "And quite a powerful one at that. I never once thought that Merlin would have a daughter, especially by the deceased Druid girl." Rowena gaped slightly.

"How do you know I'm his daughter?"

"Your magic is akin to his, and the auras you each give off are nearly identical. Now tell me, girl, what have you come to prevent? What future disaster is so great that your father was forced to bend time to stop?" Rowena hesitated. Could she trust him, would he lead her astray? Her father had told her many stories of the dragons' wise council, but she'd also been told of his self serving motives, motives that would ultimately lead him to terrorizing the people of Camelot in retribution for the crimes of their king.

"To prevent the turning of the Lady Morgana to evil," she finally said. To her surprise the dragon laughed.

"So, he failed to stop the alliance. I can't say that I'm surprised. My words of wisdom are something he's always found hard to take seriously, and as a result, the destiny foretold by the ancient prophecies will come to pass. And now you have come to avert what he could not."

"Perhaps this is destiny," Rowena reasoned, her confidence rising. "Yes, the alliance of Morgana, Mordred and Morgause will be formed, and it will be the end of Camelot, I've seen it myself, but could it be that my presence here is not to avert destiny, but to fulfill it?"

The dragon stared at her, pondering her words and their meaning.

"You truly are your fathers' child," he told her. "He too has always sought to protect the lives of those around him, whether they deserved to live or not." He chuckled lightly. "It is for that reason that his foes are able to rise to power, he refuses to pass judgment." Rowena felt a twinge of anger, but she pulled it back.

"It isn't his right, nor is it mine to pass judgment. Please, I do not come to argue with you about the nature of destiny. I simply came to ask, will you help me?" Kilgharrah gave a long sigh, smoke billowing from his mouth and nostrils.

"I can offer only this one piece of advice to you, young witch, and that is to only change what must be changed, only _when _it must be changed. The ancient prophecies are vague, and nowhere do they speak of you, but perhaps what you say has some truth to it, and perhaps destiny can be forged anew."

"Thank you," she curtsied in respect. "My father always told me your guidance was vague and cryptic, but I think I understand. Thank you again, Kilgharrah." She lifted the torch once again, and turned to leave; but as she did so, he called to her once more, leaving her with a question to consider.

"Have you told your friends that they can never return to their time, that the world they once knew is gone, folded into the void of reality?"

She stopped at his words, but she did not look back. She hadn't said anything to them. She couldn't, not now while her mission was incomplete. Grieving would have to come later, forward was the only path now.

**LINEBREAK**

_Morgana's eyes shot open. She laid in a barren field, surrounded by the decaying remains of what was once a prosperous harvest. Her eyes darted in all directions, her mind filling to the brim with fear and confusion. The world around her was devoid of color, from the swirling sky above her to her very skin, which was now a pale dusty shade. She looked up, and in the distance stood Camelot Castle, ablaze with grey smoky flames. _

_Suddenly sound erupted around her, and she leapt to her feet in surprise. The shouts of men and screams of women and children pierced her eardrums. People appeared as if from nowhere, running past her unaware of her presence, desperately running for safety. She screamed as the world literally fell apart around her, fading into nothingness before instantly reforming before her. Now she stood in the castle courtyard, where upturned carts burned and the bodies of soldiers lay splayed across the ground. _

"_Over here!" a familiar voice called. She turned on her heel to see Arthur accompanied by four knights dash towards her. Arthur's cheek was cut and bleeding and each of his fellow warriors bore battle wounds. Cries for their attention escaped her lips, but now sound reached them. _

_The prince approached the body of a fallen soldier and gestured to the knights. Together they dragged to the stone columns that lined the courtyard, paying respect to their fallen comrades. A loud bang ripped through the somber silence as a crackling ball of energy came into the contact with the ground at the knight's feet, launching two of the four into the air. _

_Arthur and Morgana turned to see three figures garbed in black cloaks, hoods covering their faces. The leader had a hand raised, light twirling around long feminine looking fingers. The being to the left was significantly shorter, coming only to the leader's waist. A small hand emerged from the fold of the cloak, and with a flick of the wrist the entire courtyard became engulfed in white hot flames. _

"_Retreat!" Arthur bellowed, pulling a knight as the group launched themselves towards the oaken double doors that led into the castle. _

_The scene shifted once more, and Morgana let loose another scream as she appeared in the center of the throne room. The doors slammed open, Arthur and company entering the room in a wild frenzy. Then she saw him, Uther, standing beside his throne with something in his eyes Morgana had long to see for ages, fear. Injured people both noble and peasants alike lay along the walls, Gaius tending to them as best he could aided by Guinevere and the other servant girls._

"_Bar the door!" Arthur called, raising his sword, preparing for battle. The knights along with several soldiers and servants who had been taking refuge in the room pressed themselves against the double doors, using all their strength. The king drew his own sword and came to his son's side. The two shared a glance, and in Arthur's eyes there was sadness, shame, and hate._

"_Where are the others?" he questioned his son. "Sir Leon?" _

"_Dead," Arthur spat bitterly. "We're all that's left." _

_Then, as they could have all predicted, the doors ruptured open. Those who held it shut were flung in all directions, the splintered remains of the doors piercing their bodies. The three cloaked beings strode into the room, an evil sort of arrogance defining their stature. The middle figure stepped towards the two waiting Pendragons while the others stepped to the sides, raising their arms. _

_Morgana watched in horror as those in the hall were thrown to the side, held in place by invisible hands. Arthur lunged at the cloaked figure before him, but his sword stopped inches from its target. With a great wrenching noise the sword crumpled into a ball of unrecognizable steel. Red light arched from the her hand, and Arthur collapsed to the ground, trace amounts of blood pooling around him, Gwen's scream of anguish piercing Morgana like a blade. _

_Uther charged forward, roaring like an animal in a vain attempt to avenge his son. His sword crumbled into dust, and he rose from the ground as if someone were lifting him by the throat. His hands clawed at his neck, but there was nothing to grasp, nothing physical to break free from. The cloaked being flicked their fingers once more, and Uther was hurled into his throne, where his arms were bound to the arms rests. _

"_Ibn al Xu'ffasch" a soft womanly voice spoke, revealing herself to be female. A blade of light formed in her hand, and with a single step she placed the blade at the Kings throat. Morgana stepped beside the throne and watched, eyes bulging._

"_Do your worst, Sorcerer…" Uther said through gritted teeth, both fear and pride evident in his steely eyes. A soft chuckle escaped the cloaked woman's lips._

"_Oh don't worry your majesty I intend to. But don't you at least wish to see the face of your assailant?" Morgana's heart ruptured in her chest as the hood was thrown back, and her own devilish face was behind it. _

She let off a final blood curdling howl, and in an instant she was sitting up in bed, drenched to the bone in a cold sweat.


	2. Morning Part 1

As usual the Druid camp was bustling with activity, its inhabitants performing the usual tasks of the day, preparing the morning meal, tending to children, and gathering wood from the surrounding forest. The sun was rising with the breaking dawn, and golden light bathed the tent filled enclosure of the camp.

The man known as Alvarr exited his tent, his sword on his hip and a cold expression on his face. It had only been days since he'd escaped from the clutches of Uther the tyrant with the help of the Lady Morgana, and needless to say, he was less than happy about the results of his latest scheme. The Crystal of Niatid had been lost before Mordred could harness its power, and many of their finest sorcerers had been lost in the battle with the Knights of Camelot. He turned and called into the tent.

"Come along, Mordred."

With a small grunt of tired annoyance the small boy exited the tent, clothed in his usual green cloak. Alvarr smiled fondly at him as the pair sat on a log beside one several fires dotted around the camp. Despite his harsh nature, he had truly grown to care for the boy, as an older brother, and even as a father.

This seemed fitting, as among the Druids, especially in these difficult times, they were all family. It had been that way for all of his life, even when his parents were still alive.

A round faced woman brought them their meal, freshly baked bread and a small pile of sausages. They thanked her and gladly began eating, their hungry bellies roaring for nourishment. For quarter of an hour the two ate in silence, simply enjoying the few pleasures that life gave them.

"Alvarr?" Mordred finally asked. Alvarr looked up from his meal.

"Yes, Mordred?"

"Are we going after the crystal again? Do we have another plan?" he asked, desperate curiosity flickering in his light blue eyes.

Alvarr thought for a moment on how to answer this question. He hadn't yet thought of what their next move should be. Yes, the crystal was an incredible powerful tool of magic, but was it really worth the risk? He was a wanted man, and the guards of Camelot now knew his name, as well as his face.

"I don't know, Mordred," he answered. "By now Uther will have the crystal so well guarded that even Morgana couldn't get it for us. The paranoid bastard probably keeps it under his pillow at this point."

"What should we do then?" Mordred asked, his voice noticeably straining. "We have to do something, crystal or not!" he said standing up determinedly, stretching his arms out dramatically. Alvarr chuckled, ruffling the boy's dark hair. At least someone in the camp apart from him had the right attitude about the situation. They had to win, even if it meant storming the gates of Camelot head on.

"We'll consult the others this evening. Someone special is arriving today, she'll know what to do, I'm almost sure of it." This was only a partial lie. While a visitor was indeed said to be arriving that day, he knew little about her , nor could he say that he had any trust for this 'Morgause' the others continually spoke of.

"Morgana?" he asked hopefully, Alvarr shook his head, and Mordred's face fell, sadness evident in his features, eyes falling to the ground. The older man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, shaking it lightly, giving him a warm smile that was uncharacteristic of his usual personality.

"Look at me," he commanded lightly, moving his other hand to raise the boys chin so that they looked one another in the eye. "Don't worry, you'll see her again," he reassured him, even though he wasn't entirely sure that his words were true. A tiny smile appeared on the boys lips.

"Go on then," Alvarr told him standing up fully. "You've spent enough time dwelling on the negative, go have some fun," he pointed to a group of children who had been set to gathering wood. The group had taken to playing various games, flinging bits of twigs and tinder at one another using magic, as supposed to gathering the wood into neat piles.

His troubles now forgotten, at least for the moment, Mordred gave Alvarr his thanks before scampering off to join the game.

"You've grown quite fond of him, haven't you?" a deep voice asked. Alvarr turned to see Aglain, a tall bald man with dark skin approach him and take a seat beside the now dying fire. "_Agnis_" he muttered, his eyes momentarily flashing gold, causing the flames to burn bright and healthy once again.

"Yes, I suppose I have," Alvarr answered, once again taking a seat. "You're looking well, Algain, you're healing nicely I see," he gestured to the thick bandages that covered the elder mans right shoulder, as well as his upper pectoral.

"Have the preparations been made for Morgause's arrival?" Alvarr quirked an eyebrow.

"Right to business, I see," he said diplomatically. "Yes, Algain, the preparations have been made, but allow me to ask you something. Are you sure that this woman can be trusted? After all, she is not of our blood, not of our kind, and from what I've been told she has only ever worked to serve her own purposes, rather than those of sorcerers as whole. Why should our fate be decided by an outsider?" Algain's eyes darkened and cocked his head to the side as he replied in a low voice that would instill fear in any normal man.

"Why should she decide our fate?" he repeated Alvarr's words in mocking disbelief. "Are you truly that ignorant of who it is we speak of? She is the daughter of Nimueh, and is more powerful than either of us can ever hope to become." Alvarr stared, eyes widening and stomach clenching.

"N-Nimueh had a daughter?" he stuttered, lips trembling. Algain nodded solemnly.

"Foster daughter," he clarified. "Though she is just as powerful as her guardian, perhaps even more so." There was a long silence as the younger warlock took this information in.

"Why has she decided to come to our aid now?" he asked this time out of curiosity rather than out of spite.

"I'm not entirely sure," Algain admitted, eyes fixed on the fire, the dancing flames reflected in his glassy irises. "Perhaps she believes we will be more effective as a single group than as divided sects," he suggested.

"Perhaps," Alvarr agreed, closing the discussion for the time being. "Come, let me fetch you some breakfast, you must be tired from your journey here." He called to one of the cooks and within minutes Algain was given a clay plate weighted down with hearty food, which he accepted with a grateful smile.

As Algain ate the sun rose above the trees, and morning broke fully. By this point the majority of the morning chores had been completed, and the druids moved onto other tasks. Women moved to start preparing the midday meal, men tromped into the forest to hunt, and the children continued their game, giggles and laughs filling the clearing.

Five others exited various tents, clothed in formal robes with sagely looks on their faces. They approached Alvarr, and gave him a questioning look of silence. He turned to Algain, who gave him a nod of approval, then gestured the quintet to proceed, gesturing Algain to move aside.

The pair watched from the sidelines as the sages encircled the fire. With a wave of their hands the logs were moved aside, stacked neatly beside the row of tents. The fire exploded and become nothing but a smoldering pile of ash, which was cast into the air and blown away by a swift breeze. The sages' eyes flashed gold, and their mouths moved in perfect unison.

"_Coaduunatio kii cognatus."_

As these words left their mouths dust gathered from the ground and began to swirl, joined by newly formed golden flakes of light, coming together in the center of the sages circle. All eyes turned away briefly as a new white light shone vividly, and when it cleared the sages work was done.

In the circles center now stood a grand round table, seemingly carved of the finest ash and hickory. On its surface was carved a pentagram, a symbol of power and magic. Several stools had also been formed around the table's surface, with a single magnificent armchair, embroidered with red silk and priceless jewels, placed before the one of the pentagrams five points. The sages took their seats, as did Alvarr and Algain, leaving the great chair empty. They sat in silence, the other druids ceasing their work to watch with bated breath.

A loud whiney reverberated through the trees, and the gathered druids turned to see two horses approaching. In front was a chestnut mare with a flowing black mane. It's rider was a woman who carried herself with the pride of a noble, and the beauty to match. Her hair was a dirty blonde, her eyes a piercing blue, the armor she wore was of a quality too great for even a king, and on her wrist was an intricately designed bracelet of the finest silver. She scanned the camp quickly, a small smile playing at her lips.

Her companion however had a very different demeanor. He was cloaked in a pale grey and his horse was very thin, with an almost skeletal look to it. His face was completely concealed by his hood.

"Who is that?" Alvarr heard a voice whisper in his ear. Mordred had abandoned his play, and had come to stand at his guardian's side at the table, though he was so short he could barely see over it. The man's head turned in his direction, and the tiny druid felt himself shudder under his gaze.

"I don't know, Mordred," he whispered back.

Morgause dismounted her horse and the congregation rose from their seats, heads bowing in respect, the watching druids doing the same.

"Welcome, Lady Morgause," Algain said with a deep bow. "We are honored by your presence here."

"The honor is all mine, Algain," she replied curtly as she handed the reins of her horse to a servant girl.

"And who may I ask is this, Milady?" he asked as she seated herself at the table, his eyes on the cloaked man, whose vision was still focused on Mordred. "I was under the impression you would be coming alone."

"As was I," she told him with a smirk. "But you see I came across him in the forest, and he told me the most _interesting _story, didn't you, friend?" she inquired her companion.

The man looked away from Mordred and lowered his hood, revealing his face to them for the first time. Scars covered the pale flesh, jagged red lines spread across his cheeks like a spider's web. His hair was a black tangled mass that fell past his shoulders.

"Yes," he hissed lightly. "I suppose I do." He agreed. "I am from the future," he told the crowd. "And I have seen Camelot in flames."

**LINEBREAK**

The castle was particularly busy that morning. The royal family of Cenred was visiting for peace talks and the signing of diplomatic treaties, so everyone in the capital city was on edge. This was especially true of Merlin, who as a servant of the Prince, was doing the twice the work he normally did, which was already quite a lot considering he had to juggle working for Arthur, doing chores for Gaius, and fulfilling his divine destiny. No pressure though.

Now he was up hours earlier than usual helping the rest of the workers with their own duties, and was also expected to wait on the unusually prattish Prince and Princess of Cenred. The very thought brought a dark scowl to his normally cheerful face. He had nothing but hatred for the Cendred crown, despite the fact that he was native to their lands. Their refusal to send aid to his besieged village sickened him. How could a monarch care so little for the people he'd sworn to protect, and simply leave them to be brutally slaughtered like animals?

He gave off an exhausted grunt as he clumsily carried two shields and a massive claymore on his back. Each of these items bore the Cenred royal insignia, two golden eagles woven together around a silvery claymore, the classical weapon of Cenred lore. He couldn't even use magic to make it easier; there were far too many people around to do it safely. Each step across the courtyard towards the barracks was slow and labored, and Merlin became more and more disgruntled that _none_ of the other man-servants had volunteered to help him.

It wasn't until he'd tripped over his own clumsy feet and fallen to the floor with a crash that his salvation came.

"Need some help, Merlin?" a feminine voice asked him. Looking up Merlin saw Gwen set aside a basket of fine linens and pull the heavy shield off of his body.

"Thanks," the young warlock told her as she helped him to his feet. "I don't know why I tried to do this in one trip."

"It's just you?" Gwen asked, eyes widening slight as she examined the heavy equipment that was now strewn across the stony ground. "These have to be twice your weight."

"Probably more than that," Merlin admitted. "So, what have they got you doing?" he asked, examining the basket on the ground.

"Helping in the kitchens mostly," Gwen said a look of disgust on her face. She hated working in the kitchens, far too noisy. "But now I've got to bring Morgana her washing, she'll be getting up soon. Is Arthur still asleep?"

"Of course," Merlin replied with a smirk as he carefully picked up the shields and the sword again. "Can you imagine him getting up before dawn? He'd be an even bigger prat than usual!"

Gwen giggled as she picked up her washing and walked with Merlin the rest of the way across the courtyard, going at a snail's pace so that he could keep up.

"Did you stay with him again last night?" he asked all of a sudden.

Gwen stopped abruptly, the basket of clothes she carried tumbling to the gr, her olive skin now a deep shade of scarlet.

"W-what are you talking about?" she babbled in shock. Merlin grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm the one who has to clean Arthur's room; you didn't think I'd notice that he had a dress hidden in the back of his wardrobe?"

The two of them had slept together many times over the last several weeks, though never engaged in intercourse. Even Arthur was above extramarital sex. It hadn't been hard for Merlin to figure out his friend's arrangement. Gwen would spend the night with her prince, wake early the next morning, and dress in her clothes that she'd stashed in the back of his wardrobe. It was common for servants to eat breakfast in the kitchens, so it her presence wasn't questioned when she arrived for work early.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he told her honestly. "I'm really happy for you two, by the way." Gwen stared at him for a moment, her face still tinted pink.

"Come on," she said, scooping up the fallen clothes. "We'd better get going. I have to help serve breakfast soon and I know you have to help prepare for the tournament." She turned to leave, but turned back again, leaving her friend with three parting words. "Thank you, Merlin."


	3. Morning Part 2

"This isn't going to work," Ygraine told her companion. Rowena shot her a glare.

"You've already said that a dozen times Ygraine, and yes, it will work. Now give me your armor." The two young women stood in the deserted stables, surrounded by humongous clumps of wet straw and horse dung. It wasn't a very pleasant environment, but they had to remain unseen. At least for now. Rowena took her friends heavily damaged armor and carefully hid it beneath the largest pile of hay in the back corner of the stables.

Ygraine frowned. She didn't feel right without her armor. Apart from her sword, it was her most treasured possession, and that had been taken away as well. The golden haired princess shivered, her cold bones rattling like wind chimes. All she had left on her body were the tattered remains of her underclothes, leaving her nearly naked in the cool morning breeze.

"Here," Rowena said, removing her billowing outer cloak and wrapping it tightly around her friends pale shoulders. "That should keep you warm until Tom gets back with some clothes." Ygraine snickered through her chattering teeth.

"Remind me where exactly _where _my brother intends to get me clothes?" she asked.

"I think he's going to your mother's house, she still lives there now. She's bound to have something your size." Ygraine shot her an astounded look.

"Don't you think my mother will notice some of her clothes are missing? From what I've heard her old house was about the side of my bedroom, she'll know immediately!" Rowena nodded.

"I know. That's why I've told Tom to make it look like a burglary." Ygraine's jaw dropped to the floor, baby blue eyes widening in shocked horror.

"You told him… to rob our mother!" she shrieked, sending birds flying out of the stables upper rafters. "Are you mad woman!" she roared, about to continue before Rowena stepped forward and tightly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Rowena hissed. "Do you want to be found?" She peered desperately out the stable windows, making sure they hadn't drawn any attention. She saw nothing, and turned back to Ygraine, giving off a sigh of relief. She shot a glare at the blonde.

"Sorry," Ygraine whispered sarcastically, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "But honestly, he's going to rob our mother?" she spat, as if the words tasted foul in her mouth. "You can't come up with a better plan than that? I'm starting to question why everyone back home called you 'Rowena the Wise.'" Her dark haired friend rolled her eyes.

"It's the best plan there is, 'Graine," she told her. "We need supplies. You need some clothes, and we could all use some food. None of us are willing to steal from a shop or inn, we're above that."

"But we're not above stealing from a younger version of our mother?" Ygraine asked astounded. She paused. "Dear God," she wondered aloud. "'Younger version of my mother', now I'm the one who sounds mad."

"We can return your mothers things later, 'Graine. Chances are at some point we'll have to reveal who we are. She'll understand."

"Ro, I'm not quite sure if I even understand it," she admitted. "One day everything's fine, and then a psychopathic warlock everyone saw die shows. He blows up the castle, and next thing I know we're shoved back in time two decades." Rowena just laughed.

"That isn't that strange to me, having a father like mine." Ygraine shook her head in wonder.

"Having a father like yours, it's a wonder you haven't already gone completely bonkers." They both laughed, and for a few moments it felt like the old days, back when they weren't on a world saving mission in a time they were for the most part unfamiliar with. Loud hasty footsteps approached. The two girls turned on their heels, hearts thumping in panic. A handsome young man stepped into the stables, they sighed in relief.

"Miss me Ladies?" he asked with a grin. He wore a simple brownish colored tunic and a loose pair of breeches, his armor had been hidden with his sisters. The future prince found he actually enjoyed simpler clothes; the extravagant ones he'd grown up with in the palace were far too hot and stiff. In his arms he carried a bundle of clothing, a few simple dresses, as well as a few replacement undergarments his sister might need. He shuddered. It was quite a horrifying experience to have to rifle through his clothing, especially when she was only a few years order than he was.

"Finally!" Ygraine exclaimed. She stepped forward, snatched the clothing from her brother's arms, and retreated into one of the stable's stalls, crouching low to keep her body hidden. Rowena approached him.

"Did you make it convincing?" she asked. Tom nodded solemnly. He hadn't enjoyed wrecking his mother's home. Although he'd never admit it aloud, he was something of a mother's boy. His sister made sure to remind him of this constantly. Yes, she was quite the encouraging sibling.

"Yeah, the place is in ruin. Dear god, father'll go into a fury over this, he's always been overprotective."

"No need to worry about that right now," she assured him with a squeeze on the shoulder."Now we can get the plan moving." She reached into the leather bag that hung from her shoulder. It took her several minutes of to find what she was looking for in the crammed orifices of the bag. It was an enchanted bag you see, a gift from Rowena's father, and it was far larger on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside. Finally she withdrew from it a small tan pouch, tied off at the end with a short length of string. A light tinkling sound was made as she lifted it, the contents rubbing together.

"What are those?" Tom asked.

"Not important right now, we won't need them until later," she delicately placed them in the palm of his hand. "I need you to hide them." Tom reached to untie the string. Rowena slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch them," she said sternly. "They're useless to you anyway; you need magic to use them." His face fell in disappointment, she smiled a little. "Go and hide them," she told him again. "I have to know they're somewhere safe. Meet me and Ygraine at the gates after nightfall; we'll slip out of the castle by then."

"Are you sure disguising yourselves as servants is the way to go?" he asked. "Can't you just turn yourself invisible or something, stay out of sight completely?"

"Can't risk it. If I use any magic my father will sense it. Besides, turning myself invisible takes enough energy to begin with. I couldn't possibly do both of us at the same time."

"Fine, but what should I do if the plan goes wrong today, where should I meet you then?"

"The forest campsite, you'll be able to find it again, wont you?" Tom nodded. "Good, that's our failsafe rendezvous point."

Ygraine exited the stall, freshly clothed in one of her mother's dresses, scowling profusely.

"I hate dresses," she said fingering her skirt angrily.

"Sorry, 'Graine," Rowena said. "There's nothing you can do now but play your part. Play it _well, _got that?"

"Oh yes, yes," she replied unenthused. "Good Lord I can't wait until we return home. Never thought I'd dislike having an adventure filled with unimaginable danger, it's not like me. Well let's get on with, the quicker the better." Rowena chuckled, a lump forming in her throat. She had to tell them they couldn't go back, but how could she?

"Well, let's get started then," said Rowena. She turned and made to leave the stables, but Ygraine stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulder. Her face was solemn and dark.

"It this all really necessary though?" she asked quietly. "Couldn't we just end it? Finish her off before it starts?"

"No," Rowena said before Ygraine could elaborate. "That isn't an option, not at all."

"Why not?" Ygraine asked. "I don't want to have to kill someone any more than you do, but what if it's our only choice? If we were to simply kill Morgana now, hundreds and hundreds of lives would be saved."

"No," Rowena repeated with conviction, shaking Ygraine's hand off her shoulder. "We kill her; we're just as villainous and evil as she is…..will be." She shook her head, time travel was confusing, and Morgana was not yet evil, though she was far along the path to becoming so.

"How on earth is that?" Ygraine asked. "Killing one person to save many, many more, how is that wrong at all? I don't _want _to kill her, Ro', she was my Mum's best friend at some point. I just want you to see that it might be the best choice we have, and would be much simpler than waiting around for weeks and weeks while you think of some way to put her on the path to redemption."

Rowena took a moment to compose her rebuttal, glancing briefly at Tom, who had remained ramrod stiff, trying to keep out of the argument as much as he could.

"If we're willing to kill our enemies, to end lives to achieve our goals, how are we any different from what Morgana will become? Let me answer that for you," she said as Ygraine tried to cut in with her response. "We see the value in life, she does not. To her, people are just pawns, object to be used to achieve a goal, nothing more. To us no one is expendable, even our enemies, because if they are killed, we rob them of their right to a second chance. I want to hear nothing more of this," she fastened her cloak around her neck. "We've wasted enough time already."

**LINEBREAK**

"Honestly Merlin, you're getting lazier every day," Arthur told his manservant. Merlin could only roll his eyes. He'd arrived at his master's chambers a mere five minutes late, and had been berated for being tardy for the sixth time that week. It wasn't his fault; the head maid, Beth, had sent him on nearly two dozen errands, most of which involved lifting tings more than twice his size.

_Frightening women, she is_, Merlin thought. He pitied the poor soul who refused her, and met her vicious wrath. Add doing chores for Prince Aldrich, crown prince of Cenred, and Merlin had done at least a week's worth of work in one morning. Before dawn no less.

He immediately felt greatly sorry for Gwen, who now had to serve Princess Anice. Her self-centered attitude made Lady Vivian look downright saintly .Merlin knew it was Arthur's greatest fear that his father would force him to marry her, and leave Gwen behind.

The young Pendragon was dressed in his finest, a dark blue shirt hemmed with gold at the cuffs and color, and a pair of darkly tanned breeches. A decorative sword, encrusted with dazzling jewels hung loosely from his hip.

"Nervous?" Merlin asked as they descended the stairs.

"Of course I am," Arthur said. "Last time we had another royal family visit I made a complete arse of myself."

"Not a complete arse, sire," Merlin told him. "Close but not quite. Had you actually gone through with eloping, then you would have been a complete arse." Arthur growled.

"That makes me feel so much better Merlin, thank you," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Anytime sire," Merlin said grinning.

They arrived at the grand doors to the dining hall; the two guards stationed there automatically pulling them open for the Prince.

"Ah, there you are Arthur," Uther said from the head of the table. "You're just in time." At Uther's right sat King Edward of Cenred, a pompously fat man with grayish hair that creped from beneath the ornate crown atop his head. Beside him sat his two children Aldrich and Anice, across from who sat Morgana. The kings ward was dressed lavishly as usual, but something was off. Her skin looked paler than usual, and her face lacked its usually charismatic luster. The goblet she held shook slightly in her jittering hands, and her eyes were full of confusion and uncontrollable fear.

Merlin saw this, and at once guilt and concern filled him. When it came to Morgana, he had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to tell her of his own magical gifts, and try to help her with her own. Another part however forced him to keep it secret forever, fearing both rejection and execution.

"Good morning, Arthur," Anice greeted him as he sat across from her brother. The side of her mouth wavered slightly as she flashed a poisonously happy smile.

"Good morning, Princess," he replied calmly. "I hope you're enjoying yourself here. She let out a false giggle, flipping her long ginger hair over her shoulder.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourselves, it is an honor to have you and your family, Edward" Uther said. Edward gave a nod. "Now, before we all starve I suggest we begin the meal." He snapped his fingers and the servants set to it like clockwork. Massive trays made of shining silver were brought in and placed before the royalty.

Merlin remained dutifully at the wall, eyes forward, hands folded neatly behind his back. His mouth began to water as the delectable scents wafted their way into his nose, enchanting him. How he wished he could eat like that. However he remained physically still, waiting to be called upon when necessary.

"I look forward to facing you in the tournament, Arthur," Aldrich said as he filled his plate with food. "I've been told you're quite the combatant, a magnificent jouster as well."

"I've heard the same of you," Arthur said.

"It will be quite the match," Uther agreed. His dark eyes looked around the table at each of his guests, making certain they were pleased. "Werent you champion back in your day, Edward?"

"Yes," he replied gruffly. "Though I'm not quite what I used to be," he chuckled, patting his large belly. Merlin fought not to laugh, so much more could be said of the sloth like glutton of a king, who would let an entire village be destroyed simply because he didn't care.

"He's quite a piece of work isn't he?" a voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see a servant girl, maybe two or three years his junior. She wore a simple dress, had dark hair, and twinkling blue eyes. Merlin though he recognized her from some place, though he didn't know where

"Yeah," he whispered back. "He really is…have we met before? You seem familiar." She shook her head.

"It's my first day, I'm Rowena, and you're Merlin, right?" He nodded, quickly checking that no one could hear their conversation. "How'd you know?"

"Miss Beth mentioned you, scrawny, mischievous looking, and strange eyes." Merlin grunted, he just loved being described like that.

"Are you alright, Morgana?" Arthur asked. Everyone head at the table turned to her. "You're shaking." Morgana's eyes snapped up to meet his. She forced a smile and set down her water goblet.

"Oh, yes of course," she stammered, "I'm fine Arthur, just a little tired I suppose."

"_We both know that's a lie, milady," _a voice echoed in her mind. Her head spun around wildly, as did the heads of Merlin and Rowena. _"Don't be disturbed, I thought you'd be used to hearing voices in your head by now. After all, a witch with your kind of power can easily pick up the telepathic activity around her."_

Rowena fought to stay still, she knew that voice. Good God, she thought, he's followed us!

"_Who are you?" _Merlin thundered in his mind. Morgana's gaze snapped to him and her mouth fell open, her shaking returning as she stumbled out her chair, eyes fixed.

"_You've made a mistake, eh, Emyrys? The secrets out, isn't it? Well, I'm done here then, farewell," _the voice trailed off, and Merlin could feel the man's presence fade. Amidst the worried inquiries the royalty at the table gave, Morgana collapsed to the ground, the shaking stopped.


	4. Plans and Decisions

"The mad bastard followed us!" Rowena roared as she paced around the forest clearing. It had been easy enough for her Ygraine to find Tom and slip away from town and back to their meeting place without being noticed. The twins sat on the ground patiently as their friend kicked over stones and cursed in ancient languages they'd never heard of, let alone understood.

The young sorceress's thoughts raced in all directions. Her breath became harsh and uneven as true terror washed over her. How did this happen? She thought. I made sure no one was behind us before I opened the portal! Her pacing became faster, and before she knew it she tripped over a stone and fell flat on her face.

"Breath, Ro', breath," Tom told her as he lifted her to a sitting position. "Relax."

"Relax?" Rowena said incredulously. "How can you even suggest that? With him here, everything is ruined! Already he's trying to slither his way into Morgana's mind. Don't you see? He's trying to corrupt her earlier in the timeline! This is even worse than it was in the future. Not only does he have a younger version of himself to help him here, but he has Morgause and Morgana! He has a bloody army at his disposal!"

"Ro' calm down," Tom repeated. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to himself firmly. They stayed that way for several minutes, and surprisingly Ygraine didn't make any snide comments about their position. Even she could tell that the situation was far too serious for jokes.

Rowena finally calmed herself, and pulled away from the princes embrace. A light pink spread across both their faces. Ygraine had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from commenting. Her eyes rolled. They should have started courting years ago, and yet here they were, obvious as ever, still fervently denying their attraction.

"What exactly did he say into Morgana's mind?" Ygraine said, drawing attention to herself for the first time in awhile. "Do you have any idea what he was trying to do? I mean, just talking to her magically isn't going to turn her evil, at least not by itself." She asked this question in the tone she used when discussing battle strategy, her strong point. And although at the moment the situation was still merely a battle of wills, it was a battle nonetheless. Rowena thought for a moment, trying to recall the memory as clearly as possible.

"I think he was trying to draw my father out, reveal to Morgana that he's a sorcerer. She looked shocked before she passed out."

"He must be trying to turn her against him," said Tom thoughtfully. "The less she trusts Merlin, the easier it will be to corrupt her." The girls nodded in agreement.

"We have to get back up to the castle," Rowena declared looking far more determined that she had moments ago. She turned to Tom. "Ygraine and will pose as servants again, and try to watch over Morgana. I need you to look for the bastard who followed us." The twins looked appalled at the latter of her orders.

"You want _me_ to look for him?" Tom asked in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do if I find him? Attack him with a sword? He'll turn me to ashes in less than a second! If anyone should look for him, it's you. At least you have magic to fight him with." Rowena shook her head.

"I didn't say you had to fight him. I just want you to look for him and follow him if you can. We'll have to challenge him together in the end if we're to have any chance.….we'll probably need my father's help." Her speech was shaky as she spoke, feelings of panic and fear still taking their toll on her. The siblings glanced at each other, eyes locking in a silent conversation.

Both could feel the emotions their friend was giving off. She was a wreck. The burden of being the sole magic user of the group, and the only one apart from her father(who in the current time was untrained) with anywhere near enough raw power to fight against the most powerful and evil man to ever walk the earth, was becoming too much for her to take.

"Should….should we tell our parents who we are?" Ygraine asked in a hushed tone of voice. This question was one that may actually help her friend's nerves. If they were to reveal themselves, at least to Rowena's father, then their job would become far easier.

" I don't know," said Rowena. "We can't tell your father, at this point in history his mind is still poisoned by Uther's views on magic. We may be able to tell your mother though, my father as well."

"We should tell your father first," put in Tom. "Our mother doesn't know he can do magic yet, it'd be best if we let him tell her himself." The girls agreed.

Rowena stepped away from Tom towards the edge of the forest. She pulled away loose strands of hair that clung to the sticky residue of tears that remained around her eyes. The sun was high in the sky and midday approached, the tournament would be beginning soon. If they were going to put their plan back into action, they had to do it soon. Knowing their enemy, it was highly likely he'd strike in some way during the tournament, where a large number of people would be present.

Wisps of wind flowed through the trees, bringing with it an eerie sense of calm contentment. How ironic, Rowena though. The world is at its utmost beauty when it's on the brink of Armageddon.

"I'm going to find my father," she said turning back to Tom and Ygraine. "Ygraine, lay low for the time being, I'll come find you when I've told my father, then we can go tell your mother." She turned to Tom. "Tom, forget what I told you before. I need you to disguise yourself as a stable boy, or at least some kind of worker in the tournament. He's bound to reveal himself there." The two nodded, indicating they understood their orders.

"Assuming Camelot isn't destroyed by nightfall, we'll meet at the banquet tonight," Rowena said. She turned away and again and strode out of the forest with her eyes determinedly fixed on the castle in the distance. "Come," she called over her shoulder. "There's much to be done. Where did you hide the bag I gave you, Tom?"

"I buried it," Tom said as he and his sister followed her out of the forest, jogging lightly to catch up with her, "behind my mother's house, against the back wall. It won't be hard for me to find it." Rowena gave a short nod.

"Good, when you have the chance go get it, I'll need it soon."

"So you're still not going to tell me what they are?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but be careful when you go to get them. After what you did to your mother's house, your father will have the place swarming with guards in no time."

"Should I just hang around the kitchens then?" Ygraine asked. Rowena nodded.

"Yes, that'll be a perfect place to hide. So many servants will be rushing to prepare tonight's banquet you should be able to blend right in."

"_Do you truly intend to reveal yourself already, young one?" _the voice of Kilgharrah spoke into her mind. He sounded skeptical. _"I urge you to consider your actions." _

"_You don't think I should tell him?" _Rowena thought back sharply. _"I already know that we can't return to out old timeline, what's the harm in changing this one? With my father on my side I might actually have a chance of winning." _

"_I did not say you should not tell him," _the great dragon said solemnly into her mind. _"I simply told you to consider your actions. You are very much like your father in that way, brash and reckless in the face of despair."_

"_I'm grateful for your council," _Rowena thought. She stopped and briefly looked back at her following friends. She smiled lovingly at them. All the things she did, she ultimately did for them, her family._"But whether my decision is rash or not, it's the only one I can make."_

However deep within Rowena's mind intricate plans were beginning to formulate. She knew that one day the dragon would betray her father, to seek the revenge he craved above all. Despite all his knowledge, he could not be trusted. The moment their enemies united, and turned their forces against Camelot, against Uther, the dragon would join them, and bring death to the man who imprisoned him.

But she still had a secret weapon that not even the mighty Kilgharrah knew about. Balinor, her grandfather, the last of the Dragonlords. Yes, Kilgharrah knew that he existed, yet he did not know he had a son. This was a fact that Rowena knew she must carefully hide, because if the dragon knew that Merlin would one day have the power to impose his will on him, Merlin would not live long, and their greatest weapon would be lost. She'd briefly considered going to Balinor, and requesting his help in the inevitable approaching conflict, but decided against it.

If Kilgharrah were to fight against them, they would need a living Dragonlord on their side.


	5. Convincing Morgana

"Was that really necessary?" Alvarr asked the cloaked man, who had told them his name was Ulmen. "You said we needed her allegiance, not that you wanted to drive her insane." Ulmen smirked widely, showing his jagged yellow teeth. The whole of the druid camp had sensed it when he'd entered Morgana's mind, but only the two who were with him in his tent had actually heard the telepathic conversation he'd had with Uther's ward.

Ever since the supposed time traveler had arrived, he'd taken complete control of the camp and its operations. After dismissing the druid sages, he convened privately with Morgause, and sent her off galloping to Camelot. Then he'd called for Alvarr and Mordred, and brought them to his tent to talk.

"She's always been a bit mad, Alvarr. If you saw the Morgana of my time, you'd understand how truly insane she is." He gave Alvarr a serious look. "I wouldn't suggest leading her on again, she slits your throat for that, it gets quite morbid." Alvarr visibly stiffened. Morgana killed him someday, simply because he'd flirted with her and used her infatuation to his advantage? "However, you misunderstood my intentions. My goal in entering her mind was to draw out Emyrs. He hid his magic from her, and now Morgana will come to believe that he has betrayed their friendship."

"So she'll be more willing to fight for our cause, and against him," Alvarr said in understanding, regaining his composure for the time being. Ulmen nodded.

"Do you know Emyrs in the future?" asked Mordred, speaking for the first time in a long while. "He must be your enemy if you wish to turn Morgana against him." The cloaked man threw his head back, swishing his tangled mane of hair in the process, and laughed wickedly.

"Oh Emyrs and I have always been enemies. There was a time when I thought he would help us, we who wield magic, in our conquest of Camelot. But then I saw that he was nothing but a traitor against his own race. But for now, Emyrs is not my main concern. It's my fellow time travelers I must worry about now. Alvarr and Mordred's eyes grew wide.

"Fellow time travelers?" Alvarr asked.

"Indeed. It was actually they who created the portal to the past, and I merely followed them. One of them is Emyrs' daughter, 'Rowena the wise' as some call her. Her mother was born into the druid people, though at the time of her daughter's conception she had already transcended her physical body, and become a spirit, bound to a lake." Both of his tent mates stared, dumbstruck.

"A spirit? H-how can a spirit have a child?" Mordred stammered.

"I do not know," Ulmen answered. "But it does not matter. Her unusual birth granted her no further abilities beyond her natural power, though her magic is only a single tier below her father. Then again, even one step below him is quite powerful compared to most sorcerers." He turned to Mordred, his silvery blue eyes scanning the small boy as if looking for something. "Her power level is equal to yours, Mordred, though she's had years more training, and experience." He was going to say more, but was interrupted.

"Who are the others?" Alvarr cut in. "The other time travelers? Are they sorcerers as well?" Ulmen glared. If this was his own time, and Alvarr were simply another one of his minions, he would have killed him for that. But Alvarr was necessary for his plans to unfold; he was needed to control Mordred through his parental bonds. So for now, he would live.

"No, not sorcerers. They're the eldest children of Arthur Pendragon, Prince Thomas, and Princess Ygraine. They're great warriors in their own right, their neither of them is a threat to us by themselves. Rowena's left them woefully ill-informed. You see, in order to avoid the complications of a time paradox she and her father designed the spell that opened the time portal to absorb the original timeline. The prince and princess, assume they can return, when there is no home to return to." He closed his eyes and prepared to enter Morgana's mind once again, but this time, through her dreams. His eyes opened, and burned a solid, unfaltering gold.

"Come," he said urging his companions to join their magic with his, and join him on the astral plane. " We must be visiting Morgana's dreams, we have so much to tell her."

**LINEBREAK**

Strange dreams were normal for Morgana. For most of her life she'd been plagued with nightmares that always consisted of flashing images of what was to come that, she neither understood nor had the ability to stop. It was only recently that she figured out she was a seer, and that hugely powerful magic flowed through her veins. Desperate to hide her gifts from Uther, she dubbed her visions simple nightmares, and became careful in her every action, as not to accidentally set fire to those she passed.

What made her current dream the strangest of all was that it was quite literally about nothing. When she opened her eyes all she saw was stark white nothingness. She sat up, and found that she was laying on a cool empty plane. Ethereal mist swirled around her, and her slightest breath echoed through the void. Light permeated from everything, momentarily piecing her eyes like tempered needles. All she could remember of breakfast was the sly, deviant voice inside her head. Then there was Merlin's voice. Part of her denied it again and again, and refused to believe that the goofy eared manservant was a sorcerer. But on reflection she realized how obviously true it was.

How many times had Arthur's troubled suddenly disappeared even when it seemed hopeless? Every time Merlin had been there, to quietly save the day, and to tell Arthur that he himself had solved the problem. Morgana couldn't even count every time her adopted brother's life had been threatened with magic. Merlin had saved stopped every one of them. Had he known the entire time that she too possessed magic? Had he knowingly withheld his aide and friendly consolation in order to keep his own secret? Many more questions whizzed like insects in Morgana's mind, but for the time being, she pushed them aside in favor of more pertinent matters.

Morgana looked around desperately in all direction, trying to find something anything, but to no avail. The heart in her chest began to pound faster and faster. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and true terror began to set in.

"I 'm going mad," she muttered aloud.

"On the contrary, Morgana, you're saner than ever." She whipped around to see that a man in a dark black cloak and hood had materialized out of nowhere. The man lowered his hood, revealing his silvery blue yes. He smiled, sending cold shivers crawling down Morgana's spine like a group of fleeing spiders. "You must be wondering where you are. This is the astral plane, the crossroads of all minds and thoughts. Here, we are free to talk as we wish, without being overheard by pesky telepathic eavesdroppers."

"Wh-who are you?" Mrogana stammered, taking a step backward.

"Me?" said the man. "I am Ulmen, the harbinger of the future, Morgana. Or should I call your proper name, the name you will one day take when you cast of the shackles of Uther's tyranny, and bring those who practice magic to the top where they belong? Morgan La Fey?" Morgan La Fey? She thought. Morgan the fairy? Why would I take a name such as that? Why is he talking about what I'll do, as if he's seen it?

"What do you mean? What do you want from me?" she demanded, her fear slowly beginning to change to anger.

"Your help," Ulmen replied. "I am a time traveler, from roughly twenty-five years from in the future. My friends and I have a plan to bring about the destruction of Uther, and all who serve him, and change Camelot into the magical Utopia I have seen it become decades earlier than before." He's mad, Morgana decided mentally. A time traveler? A powerful sorcerer she could believe, but a time traveler?

"You want proof?" Ulmen asked as if he'd read her thoughts. "Last night you had a dream, a terrible, terrible dream, in which you saw yourself storming the Camelot castle, and taking the life of the king. I know of these events, for I was present for them, and saw how they shaped history." Trembling, Morgana nodded in shock. How did he know that? Was he some higher being who had walked into her mind and pranced through her memories without her knowledge?

"It was I who gave you that dream. The enchanted bracelet you wear was easy to bypass. All I wished to do was to show you what was to come. Now, tell me my lady, will you help us? What say you?" Swallowing a terrified lump in her throat, she said.

"All who serve him? Yes, Ulmen, I too wish to see Uther dead, but I will not help in the slaughter of my friends to see it." The mans face became quizzical, confused almost.

"Your friends? You heard for yourself that Merlin is a sorcerer, and yes, the voice you heard earlier was mine," he added, seeing her shock and bewilderment grow by the second. "Are any of them truly your friends? Arthur is loyal to his father, as a son should be. Would he spare your life if told to take it? Guinevere, your maid is loyal to Arthur, and would do anything, even turn against her mistress for her one true love. Since you were both small she may have been like a sister to you, Morgana, your best friend, but in truth, you cant possibly mean anything to her. What servant could ever be friends with their master, when they must always come second?"

Pausing for a moment, he watched her reaction. Morgana was usually a perennially rebellious and defiant young woman, who never backed down from a fight. Now she was shaking and sniveling on the ground like a coward, Ulmen had her in his power. He had become the perfect puppet master, manipulating those he needed by offering them their utmost desires and picking scrupulously at their hidden insecurities.

"And then of course there's Merlin. He knew of your magic and struggles with it all along, and yet he did nothing. He could have helped you at any time, yet had it not been for Morgause's bracelet, nightmares would still haunt your sleep."

"They still do haunt me," she shot back, grasping at the bracelet on her wrist. "You should know that if you know what I dreamed last night."

"That was me as well. It is your destiny to bring magic back to these lands. I am from that future, Morgana. Together with the Druids, you will lead Albion into a golden age as Queen Morgan La Fay, the witch queen. And with my assistance, decades of hardship can be averted, and the future can be now." This was a partial lie, he came from no such future, but it was true that his plans succeeded, such a future would be made reality.

She did not respond, she did not know how to. Was what he said true? Would all those she cared for betray her at the drop of a hat as he suggested, as Merlin had seemingly already done?

"Please, you have to help us," a new much higher voice piped in. Beside Ulmen formed Mordred, who stepped eagerly out of the smoky white fog. He ran to the lady and embraced her around the waist. She smiled despite all that was happening, and hugged him back, fondly stroking his black mop of hair. "You have to help us, Morgana," he repeated pleadingly. She didn't know what to do. Should she help to destroy the place she had called home for most of her life? Or should she stand firm in defense of Camelot, only to be condemned to death by Uther? Never in her entire life had she had to make a decision so vital.

"They're right you know," said another familiar voice. Alvarr stepped out of the mist. As always he wore a crooked smile, and a perfectly cultivated façade his great charisma granted him. "We can help you to control your magic. Your sister would be more than glad to teach you." He exchanged a look and a nod with Ulmen, he had said the right thing. Morgana stared, unblinking.

"Sister? I have no sister, Alvarr."

"But you do," said Ulmen. "The lady Morgause and you share the same father, though were born to different mothers. Why do you think she gave you her bracelet? She wished to help her kin. Your father sent her to Nimueh, the high priestess of the Old religion when her magic began to manifest at infancy."

"To hide her from Uther," Morgana finished. Hot tears began to pour from her eyes. She had a half-sister? Everything was becoming far too much for her to bear. In one conversation she'd learned of a friends betrayal, a long lost sibling, and her fathers infidelity towards her mother. "Why was I not sent a well?," she asked choking back a sob.

"Your magic had not yet appeared," said Ulmen. "Though even when it did appear, he would not have noticed. It was your ability to divine the future that came first, was it not? Only in recent months have your other abilities formed. Am I correct?"

"You are," said Morgana quietly. How did this man know _so _much about her? He had said he was from the future. Was it possible she herself had told him all this at some point in time? Her mind raced faster and faster. She made her decision. "I'll help you," she told them. "Where can I find you? I wish to speak to my sister."

"Morgause will be with you soon," said Ulmen. "She will meet you at the tournament, and will tell you of our plans fully. You've made the right choice, My Lady." He smiled wickedly.


	6. Revelations Part 1

Morgana's eyes fluttered open. She lay on a soft thatched cot tucked in the corner of Gaius' workshop. Scattered across the tables were dozens of ingredients jars and various measuring instruments, multicolored fumed wafted from brass cauldrons, and the court physician could be heard barking orders at Merlin.

"Gaius, she's awake!" Guinevere called from her mistress's side. "My lady, are you alright?" Merlin and Gaius ceased their work and rushed across the room.

"Are you alright?" Merlin parroted Gwen's question, expression showing genuine concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said sitting up. She refused to look the man servant in the eyes. He couldn't be trusted anymore. If she meant so little to him that he wouldn't help her in a time of need when he had the knowledge and power to do so, then he was her enemy. Gaius' wrinkled fingers came to her neck and felt for a pulse.

"Drink this, Morgana." Gaius placed a small glass beaker filled to the brim with a grayish liquid in her hands. She gulped it down obediently, but nearly spat it out in revulsion. It tasted like cabbage fermented in pig blood, and knowing the old man and his potions, that was probably what it was.

"Just something to settle your mind," Gaius said kindly. "Do you have any idea why you collapsed? The king is worried sick, we all are."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." This was true of course. "How long was I unconscious?"

"About quarter of an hour," said Merlin.

"Arthur and the King wished to come and check on you, but they had to go off and prepare for the tournament its starting soon." Gaius turned to his ward.

"Speaking of which Merlin, you'd better be off as well. I don't think Arthur would be able to get his armor on straight without you, and it would be rather embarrassing for the Prince to be disqualified on a count of incompetence." Merlin nodded. He looked back to Morgana almost pleadingly.

"Are you sure you're alright, my lady?" Morgana gave a curt nod. She could see through his false compassion and lies now, she wouldn't be manipulated by anyone. Merlin left the room, speeding up to a light jog in order not to be late.

"Arthur really can't get his armor on straight without him," Gwen whispered in her ear. "I saw him trying once, it was a disaster." Morgana gave a small laugh and Gaius sniggered a little. Only in this group of people could you get away with ultimately laughing at royalty. The doors opened again and a young girl, maybe fifteen years old, and dressed in a simple servants dress, stepped into the room.

When she saw Morgana she gave a respectful courtesy. Her eyes quickly looked around the room, as if in search of something. They stopped briefly on Gaius, before immediately coming to rest on Morgana, whose brow furrowed in confusion. She'd never seen this servant before. While she looked vaguely familiar, she seemed odd, a bit out of place.

"Pardon me my lady, but the king wishes to know if you're well enough to attend the tournament." Morgana stood up and straightened her slightly wrinkled dress.

"Yes of course, come Gwen," she said to her maid who got up to follow. "Thank you for your help, Gaius. I'm sorry for the trouble." He bowed.

"It's never any trouble at all for my favorite patient." The two women walked past the servant girl and exited the room. When they turned at the end of the corridor, Morgana asked.

"Who was that girl Gwen?" I've never seen her before."

"I believe it's her first day today, her name is Rowena." Morgana felt relieved. Her paranoia was misplaced; the girl was just a random passerby. "Do you wish for me to accompany you to the tournament?" Morgana shook her head. Something was going to go wrong at the tournament, that was clear, and she didn't want her friend to be anywhere near the place when it did. Merlin may have betrayed her friendship, but Camelot's ward refused to believe Gwen had done the same.

"You've done enough for today Gwen, take the rest of the day for yourself. That should give you plenty of time to fantasize about Arthur. By the way, how was last night? I didn't hear anything in my chambers, so you must have kept quiet." She smiled wryly. Despite the harsh situation that loomed on the horizon, she couldn't help but tease her best friend about her overly dramatic love life. Gwen's olive skinned burned scarlet, and embarrassment filled her face.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," said Gwen. "I'd be put to death if were caught! Please don't-"

"Don't worry," Morgana cut her off reassuringly. "My lips are sealed. Just be careful. Now go home and get some rest. You've done enough." The two embraced momentarily. Gwen turned down the corridor and hurried towards home. Morgana sighed. Every part of her screamed for her maid to be spared.

"She must die. Her loyalty is first and foremost to the prince." Out of nowhere Morgause had appeared beside her, looking grimly serious. She was dressed in her usual armor and a sweeping black cape. On her wrist was a silvery bracelet identical to her sisters, and around her neck hung an amulet embedded with a large blue sapphire that looked to be slowly turning to dust. The sheen of the gem was fading, and gradually the jewel took on the color of sand.

"A teleportation charm," said Morgause. "Courtesy of Ulmen. I could have done it myself of course, but it would have taken far too much energy. Pity it's only good for a single use." She ripped the necklace from her throat and it disintegrated completely. Her face softened. "Your maid must die, sister. Surely you know this."

"And why is that, _sister?_" Morgana burst, spitting the last word venomously. "What has she done to deserve death?" The two women looked each other up and down meticulously. Half-sister or not, Morgana didn't trust this strange woman who was apparently her kin.

"It's not that she deserves it," Morgause answered. "It's that it's required. Every trace of Uther's anti-magic ideals must be wiped away."

"But Gwen isn't against magic," Morgana argued. "She seems indifferent towards it really."

"She is loyal to Arthur, and he follows his father. If war were to break out, when it breaks out more accurately, she will align herself with them. We cannot allow our enemies allies even for the sake of saving a friend." Morgana fell silent. "When you take your seat at the tournament, wait for my signal of red sparks. At that time let your magic flow. Don't worry about controlling it, sister, I'll be doing that part. And don't fret about Gwen for now, no one is being assassinated today, not even Uther. We're simply drawing our enemies into the open. The servant girl Rowena is far more than she lets on."

**LINEBREAK**

"Sir?" Rowena asked as she stepped into Gaius' workshop. Within her mind she was gathering every ounce of courage she possessed. The time was now. She needed help. Her father was off serving Arthur and it would be impossible to get him alone. Gaius, who Rowena had always seen as a sort of surrogate grandfather figure was the ideal substitute. He was wise, intelligent, and one of the few in this era who wouldn't have her decapitated simply for possessing magic, though he may still think her insane when she started babbling about time travel, alternate timelines and the like.

"Yes child?" said Gaius from his stool. He turned away from his work and removed his glasses. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure you'll believe me. In fact you'll probably think me mad…. I'm Merlin's daughter." Gaius blinked. Silence followed, and it was only broken by laughter. The court physician wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh Merlin and his jokes. This amazes even me; he's sending servants to pull them off for him. I do apologize for my nephew. He has a rather delusional sense of humor, albeit an active one." He went back to grinding sheep bones into powder with a mortar and pestle. Rowena lifted her hand and flexed her fingers carefully. Magic would help her prove her identity. Merlin would most likely sense it, but that didn't matter now, in fact it was best that he knew who she was. He'd be more willing to aid her then. Her eyes glowed gold, and the mortar, pestle, and the Gaius' stool were all lifted into the air. It took several moments for him to realize his increase in elevation.

When he did, he did a double take, and promptly plummeted to the ground. He clambered to his feet and snapped around to look at Rowena, eyes full of shock.

"I mean it Gaius, I'm Merlin's daughter, well future daughter anyway. I need your help."


End file.
